1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of suppressing an influence of a shake at the time of photographing.
2. Related Art
In the past, a variety of methods of avoiding an influence of shake occurring at the time of taking a photograph were suggested. For example, a technology of photographing an image several times and storing the image having the smallest shake among the photographed images (for example, see JP-A-2002-112100).
However, even when an image is taken several times, it could not be said that the shake does not occur under the condition where large shake is generated. Accordingly, a user tried not to shake his or her hands. Therefore, a technique of acquiring a beautiful image by satisfactorily and easily suppressing an influence of shake has been required.